One Last Kiss (Among other things)
by damianarose
Summary: James/Sirius. James has died and Sirius goes to Andromeda hoping she can use some ancient magic to help him say a final farewell to his BFF and lover. I've played around with things for this one... Some people love it, other hate it. it's a little bit out there. SERIOUS SMUT and rated M for a reason.


Sirius walked hurriedly towards the small house in the woods. It was night and dark, darker than normal, the foliage was thick and no moon light was able too enter the path or the small grove that the house rested in.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes, he'd barely slept since James and Lily had died. He'd been on vigil watching over Harry and trying to track down Peter, not too mention staying one step a head of The Ministry and Voldimort.

Sirius came upon the door and knocked, he waited, the night wasn't too cold, he didn't mind waiting. But she knew he was coming, had found him herself, told him she could help him.

The door swung open and Sirius was engulfed in a large hug by a small woman who smelled of roses. Sirius glanced down at her and smiled. She was very small with dark spiky hair and large grey eyes, his own grey eyes.

"Meda." He said, smiling at his cousin.

"Siri…Come in, quickly." Andromeda pulled him into the house. It was a nice house, if a little plain.

"Where's Ted?" Sirius asked.

"I had him take Nymphadora to his mother's for the night." Andromeda smiled. "She's getting so big, eleven already." She smiled and motioned towards a picture of a slim young girl on the wall who was waving and smiling. "Wish she could have been here…." Andromeda trailed off.

"Why did you contact me Meda…It's dangerous for you to be with me." Sirius said, sitting down in a large stuffed chair.

"I know that Siri. But I also know that you and James were…close." She said, slyly. Sirius frowned at her, his eyes narrowing.

"You always did know too much Meda." He told her slowly.

"I know you loved Lily too and Harry… That you didn't get a proper goodbye because James was with Lily." Andromeda came and stood by him and kissed his cheek. She wanted to cry. Sirius was her favorite person in the world, the only member of her family she spoke with. She had felt his heartbreak from miles away.

"What good does it do me for you to rub my face in it?" Sirius asked, Andromeda took a step back like she'd been punched.

"Siri…" She pouted and Sirius stood up.

"I'm sorry Meda….It's just so hard…without James." Sirius told her.

"And that's what I'm here for." Meda's smile could brighten any room and she pulled Sirius into the back, her own private ritual room. It had long been known that Meda not only delved in Wizard Magic but ancient magic known to muggles as Celtic and Pagan.

Sirius stopped right inside the room seeing the circle drawn and the obvious signs of a spell having been cast. "Meda, you know I hate that ancient magic." He warned.

"You won't after tonight." Meda told him. She lit some candles and sat on the floor. "You don't have to do anything I've set it all up." She smiled and then began to chant.

Sirius just stood watching the circle that Meda was sitting in front of. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, getting lulled into her chant; it was allowing him peace and sleep for the first time in days. After who knows how long he heard Meda talking to someone. Sirius opened his eyes and quickly shut them as he staggered against the wall.

_James_ His mind screamed. James was standing in the circle talking to Andromeda. He looked just like he had months before when Sirius had last seen him. He squeezed his eyes tightly and then felt a hand upon his arm

"Siri?" He heard Meda's voice. "I can only hold him for so long." She said. "And hour, tops. Say your goodbyes." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "He cannot leave the room." Then she left, shutting the door behind her.

"Sirius?" Sirius shrank away at James' voice, he opened his eyes to see his best mate, his….lover….staring back at him, merely feet away, looking solid and real.

"James?" Sirius asked and reached out with both hands. He grabbed James and brought him into the warmth of his embrace. Sirius buried his face in James' hair, trying not to cry out.

"Sirius, I've missed you." James told him, stroking his back lightly. It felt odd, being solid, being alive again. _Well not alive_ James snorted to himself. He had Lily in the after life, but she was spending most of her time watching Harry, crying over Harry. James knew it would be awhile before she'd stop.

James had been watching Harry too, upset that he couldn't live with Sirius, upset that he wasn't going to be able to be with him as he grew. But James had been watching Sirius too, watching him break down bit by bit.

"Oh Merlin, James." Sirius groaned, tightening his grip.

"Mmmph, Sirius you're squishing me." James complained. He broke away from Sirius. "Padfoot, hey… It's okay." James told him. He leaned up and placed a kiss on Sirius' mouth, tasting him, smelling him. Wishing he could be alive for him.

Sirius kissed James back, trying to burn how James felt and tasted in his memory, knowing he'd never get this chance again.

"I…love you Prongs." Sirius whispered against James' lips.

"I know Padfoot, I know." James told him back. James took a step back from his friend. "Jeeze Sirius you need a bath." He told him, trying to make Sirius laugh.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Better to stink then be dead." He teased back.

James ran a hand through his hair and glared at Sirius through his glasses. "Bloody Git." He snorted.

"Where's Lily?" Sirius asked, as always feeling a little guilty for being with James when he respected Lily.

"Watching Harry I s'pose." James shrugged and took a deep breath. "Look Padfoot, I haven't got a lot of time." James told his mate.

"I watch Harry a lot too." Sirius told him and then he nodded. "I know James."

"I don't want you to forget me Padfoot." James told him, pushing Sirius into the wall and rubbing his whole body against Sirius'.

"Never." Sirius moaned, feeling James, hard and solid against him.

"I don't have enough time to fuck you Sirius." James complained "And I'm sorry for that."

Sirius eyes widened and he licked his lips. "I know James, but having you near me is enough." He said, it wasn't but they _didn't _have enough time.

"It's not okay. I love you Padfoot and it's never changed." James said he reached a hand down and slid it into Sirius pants to cup his flaccid penis. He squeezed the base, pumping his hand. James lips made contact with Sirius, teeth and tongue, melding with Sirius.

Sirius moaned and felt himself harden, it had been so long, he _needed _James. "James…Merlin….need you." He gasped.

"I know but this is all I can give you." James whispered against Sirius's mouth. James dropped to his knees in front of Sirius and unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his erect and pulsing shaft.

"No James... You don't…I always…" Sirius said, eyes rolling back into his head as James wrist kept moving, kept pumping him, up and down.

"No I don't…You always give and I always take… But this is the last time Padfoot and this time I give." And with that James kissed the head of Sirius cock and let it slide into his mouth. James let his tongue slide around Sirius, drawing him as far into his mouth as he could go. Letting his shaft slide down his throat until James was choking on his own saliva, his throat clenching around the tip of Sirius cock.

Then James drew back, almost letting Sirius fall from his mouth, then he repeated the action, getting faster and faster. Sirius was gripping his shoulders his whole body clenching as he tried not to thrust into James mouth. His head hit the wall as his eyes rolled all the way back. One hand fisted itself into James' hair as Sirius moaned, bucking as James used teeth on him.

James smiled as he felt Sirius' reaction. He licked, sucked and bit Sirius into a daze of pleasure. His jaw began to ache from keeping it open and his own penis throbbed as Sirius mouth fucked him. James dug his nails into Sirius thighs.

"Fuck… I'm coming James I'm…" Sirius shuddered and in a violent wave emptied himself in James mouth, sending wave after wave of scalding fluid down the other boy's throat.

James saw the shock on Sirius' face when he didn't pull away. James sucked harder, swallowing every ounce of fluid Sirius graced him with, milking his shaft to draw out every inch and every wave of his orgasm.

Sirius gave one last moan and thrust into James mouth and then pulled out sagging against the wall. "James…I."

James smiled and stood up. He kissed Sirius, long and hard, letting Sirius taste James and himself, licking his lips and swirling their tongues together. Then James took a step back.

"I have to go now Padfoot." He said sadly.

"No James…Please…" Sirius almost begged, straightening and putting himself away.

"I have too." James smiled at Sirius and Sirius watched as James began to fade.

"I love you Padfoot." James whispered and then he was gone. Sirius dropped to the floor, but he had no more tears. He didn't even notice when Andromeda came in and wrapped her arms around his silent shaking form.


End file.
